Arctic Zone
Arctic Zone is secret agent to the Black Beret Corps and is also a member in the Espionage Division. Arctic is a lifeform revived from the ice in the Arctic Zone by the Nazis during World War 2. 'Background' No one really knows of her true place of origin however it confirmed that she crash landed on Earth over 200,000 years ago and was frozen in ice until 1944 when the Nazis discovered her trapped in the ice. Once they had her in their base, she was thawed out and soon awoke, then killed everyone in the base and stealing clothes and a couple of weapons, then escaped in a Stuka Bomber. 'Present Day' After the last 70 years, Arctic managed to live her life and never looked a day over her age, she is married to buisness owner Miles Polaris and has only one child named Desdemona. She wasn't discovered until Alpha Wolf came across her file that was discovered when they found the nazi base in the Arctic. She was approached by Alpha and was offered a chance to become a Black Beret, however she respectfully declined until on that same night, her husband and daughter were attacked by Nazi officials who escaped the Arctic base. Arctic contacted Alpha and said she wanted in on taking down the men who committed such a horrifying sight. 'Powers and Abilities' Her unique biology shows that she has powers and abilities that assist her on her mission against the Nazis wherever they may turn up. *'Extended Longevity:'Her and her kind are known to be a very long lived,As long as they feed on human or animal souls. *'Superhuman Strength:'As long as she feeds on strong humans, Arctic is known to possess superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Speed:'Her natural ability to move at the speed of light is a use against enemies that are equipped with powerful and fast repeating weapons. *'Accelerated Healing:'As long as she feeds on human souls, she is known to regenerate lost and damaged tissue whenever she is injured. *'Superhuman Reflexes/Agility:'Arctic possesses sharp cutting edge reflexes and agility that has assisted her against the Nazis. *'Thermographic X-Ray Vision:'Arctic is also known to possess an ability that allows her to see through solid objects and to see wether there are people alive or dead. *'Heightened Senses:'Her natural powers also consist of hearing, seeing and even smelling and tasting enemies from California to the eastern coast. *'Shapeshifting:'From 1-5 hours, Arctic can take the forms on anyone of thing of her choice and sneak into areas that can be accessed by certain people. *'Telekinesis:'Arctic is also known to possess the power to move anything with her mind. *'Genetic Memory:'Like all her kind, Arctic is known to possess an accurate memory of whatever happened in her life. *'Immunity to Disease:'Her biological chemistry makes her immune to all forms of Earth born diseases. Weaknesses Even with her natural abilities, Arctic Zone is far from perfect, she too has her weaknesses as well. *'Lack of Feeding:'Without feeding on the souls of Human Beings, Arctic will start to deterierate over time and soon she will lose her powers and abilities. If not fed within 24 hours, she will die. 'Skills' *Weapons Training *Computer Hacking *Hand to Hand Combat *Master of Stealth *Master of Disguise *Master Martial Artist *Melee Weapons Training 'Weapons' Arctic is also armed with weapons and the equipment that aided her when she arrived in America and went into hiding. *'Browning Hi-Power:'Is the pistol that Arctic got off a dead SS officer she killed when she was first revived in the Arctic Circle. She used it when she was shot at by SS soldiers and since then she has never had to use it until now. *'STG-44:'Is the Assault Rifle of the Nazi Reich. Arctic got her hands on one when she first killed one of the SS guards after being revived from the ice and still uses it to this very day as a primary weapon. *'SS Knife:'The bladed weapon of the Waffen SS which Arctic has altered from a knife of the Nazi Reich to a knife that she uses for stealth. 'Arctic's Catsuit' The Catsuit Arctic Zone wears is an excellent piece of wardrobe as well as technological advancement. *'Wrist Mounted Computer/Communicator:'Arctic's suit is modified with a small wrist mounted computer system and communicator designed for hacking and bypassing systems, as well as a scanner for mapping and environment. The computer also possesses a sound and video camera that can be used for listening in and recording video footage. There is also a switch to activate the suit's cloaking device. *'Cloaking Device:'The suit is also equipped to make the user invisible to the naked eye. *'Built-In Grappling Hooks:'In both wrists of the suit, there are 2 micro launchers containing grappling hooks and Diamantium cables which can hold tons. *'Adaptable Climate Fabric:'The fabric that the suit is composed of is designed to adapt oppositely to the climate, Heat against cold and cool against heat. Category:Black Beret Soldiers Category:Black Beret Espionage Division